Irrigation
Irrigation is a multiplayer map in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Endgame. Irrigation at first appears to be a large and very open map, but the network of ditches, sheds and crops provide a surprising amount of cover. In addition to the close combat expirance players can ascend the bluffs around the map’s perimeter as well as one of the two water towers to snipe enemies moving through the fields below. Description Irrigation is split into three large parts; the cane field, the ditch network and the farm compound. Combat in all three of these parts will be different due to the nature of the map. The area labeled as the cane-field is full of tall crops that limit the view of the player and will rustle as they move. As such the area is a close combat hotspot with shotguns and even the Riot Shield being an effective weapon since the chance of a long range firefight in this area is limited, and even if one did occur the crops would likely absorb the majority of the punishment leaving the players reasonably unscathed. Similar tactics should be used in the Irrigation Ditches but players should bare in mind that this area has less obstruction from obstacles often leading to medium to close quarters firefights. In addition players should remember that unlike in the cane field, they can be attacked from above. Three bridges cross the ditch and are the only crossing points from the cane field to the farm, since the ditch is to wide to jump across. As such these points are often the focus of traps from players underneath waiting for their victims to cross. The farm area features an open space with several sheds scattered around the perimeter. These points, especially the two-story barn are good ambush points and any player entering this area should be wary of attacks from hidden players. Tactics Irrigation is all about being ready to move from one area to another and being equipped for any type of encounter they may come across. An Assault Rifles or Light Machine Guns backed up with a Shotgun will are the most successful weapons on this map and the Heartbeat Sensor is worth it’s weight in gold, especially when hunting in the cane field. In addition to this powerful set up players combining a Sniper Rifle and Shotgun can quickly become the bane of the players on the ground if they can find an adequate vantage point. As mentioned earlier an Assault Rifle or Light Machine Gun with a Heartbeat Sensor with a Shotgun for back up is the general class but each are has its own hazards for all players. Useful perks for this map include Bling, Cold Blooded and SitRep to give the player the flexibility to combat the threats in all areas. Alternate class arrangements include a Sniper Rifle with Shotgun or Machine Pistol backup with the Hardline Perk and Active Recon Death-streak to set themselves up in a sniping position without having to enter any close combat engagments. The majority of Kill Streaks are useful on this map as even the wooden buildings that consist of the strongest cover can be destroyed by a well placed airstrike. In addition the cane-field can be burnt down which may lead players to employ the Heavy Weapons Drop in the hope of getting the RPO-Z Shmel which can decimate the area in only two shots. The most useful Kill Streaks on this map will be those that can hunt down players in areas that you would have a disadvantage in. As such the Attack Helicopter, Assault Chopper and Ground Support kill-streaks can be used for this purpose. That said the number of cold-blooded users may reduce the efficiency of your kill-streaks unless guided in by an allied Laser Designator. In addition the area despite being relatively open still provides adequate cover for Anti-Killstreak Players armed with a launcher to cause havoc especially if they have the Cold-Blooded and Ninja Perks. While not a Killstreak players should not forget the quadbikes if they are in a hurry to move from one side of the map but should remember that despite their speed they are now a large noisy target for all enemy players on the map. In objective games the defenders will hold the farm and all targets will be in this section. Because the ditch provides a natural barrier and has few access points it can easily be defended by placing C4 or Claymores for some easy kills. Even if the other team spots them they will have to deal with the explosives revealing their positions. If it looks like the enemy is advancing and all your defenses are failing head to objective B in the barn and hold-out their it is easily the most defendable area. One thing that both attackers and defenders should remember is that an airstrike can penetrate the wooden buildings, for this reason alone this and similar kill-streaks and the Area of Denial Strike can be match wining events. Weapons Cache Set-Up This is list of the ten items that make up the Weapons Cache in the Multiplayer Map Irrigation ACR.png|ACR w/ Red Dot Sight and Extended Magazines MiniUzi.png|Rapid Fire Mini Uzi WA2000.png|WA2000 w/ ACOG Scope Buckler.gif|Akimbo Riot Buckler and MP5k Thumper.png|Thumper USP.45.jpg|USP .45 w/ Tactical Knife Claymore.png|Claymores ThrowingKnife.png|Throwing Knife AH.jpg|Helicopter Strike Flares Crate.jpg|Ammo Crate Survival Wave This is a list of the enemy waves in survival on the Multiplayer Map Irrigation; Wave 1: - 24 Cartel Members, 1 Elite Assassin - Standard, Fanatic - Shotgun Wave 2: - 29 Cartel Members, 2 Elite Assasins - Automatic CQB Backup, 1 Fanatic - Standard, 1 Fanatic - Shotgun Wave 3: - 32 Cartel Members, 1 Technical, 2 Elite Assassins - Automatic CQB Backup, 2 Fanatics - Standard Wave 4: - 36 Cartel Members, 2 Elite Assassins - CQB Backup, 1 Fanatic - Shotgun, 1 Fanatic - Shielded, 1 Juggernaut - Standard Wave 5: - 44 Spetsnaz Operatives, 2 Technicals, 1 Elite Assassin - Automatic CQB Backup, 2 Fanatics - Shielded, 2 Juggernaut - Close Combat Wave 6: - Unlimited Number of Cartel Members, Fanatics and Juggernauts Trivia A Scarecrow wearing a Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Shirt can be found in the middle of the Cane Field The bodies of Redueriis and Eduardo Perez can be found in the Irrigation Ditch Un-killable King Snakes and Crows can be found on this level A glitch in Survival on Wave 4 + occasionally causes a Blue Shark to spawn and swim at the player despite their being no deep water on this map An unusable ZPU-23 can be found on the map. Encoded files show that at one time it was usable and could shoot down ariel kill-streaks AA Fire can be seen by the plantation house and at least one NPC Helicopter can be seen hovering over it. Using the Active Recon Glitch to get to the house the player can see two US Army Rangers playing Basketball outside as well as Makarov holding a Gold AK-47 If the player goes out of bounds an Elite Assassin can be heard whispering before shooting the player causing them to respawn The Quadbikes are the first vehicle to be driven by the player in multiplayer in the entire Modern Warfare Series The Infinity Ward Logo can be seen scratched on the side of the Irrigation Ditch Graffiti messages from the Infinity Ward can be seen in the Barn In addition pictures from the development of Modern Warfare Endgame can be seen pinned up on a cork board on the barn’s second floor Category:Call of Duty Endgame Category:Maps